


My Hero

by manwithaminivan



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I did this to break my writers block, Identity Reveal, Injury, Power Loss, Supergirl is injured, They don't actually get together but the feelings are there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manwithaminivan/pseuds/manwithaminivan
Summary: The world must have flipped upside down, cause how did a Luthor end up saving a Super?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 117





	My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I am hitting a wall with Until The End. So enjoy this little exercise I did.
> 
> (also didn't really proofread, my bad)

Living in National City was fun. There were cafes and coffee shops on every corner, people smiled when you walked by, dogs roamed around with their owners. It was nice and calm and everyone was at least semi-happy. The only problem was the weekly alien attacks. Lena’s gonna be honest, when moving here she wanted to get away from the whole alien thing, not find a female Superman.

She sat in her office on a Saturday afternoon, everyone was out of the office, making it the perfect time for her to work. She’s been here since 7 AM And now it’s breaching 2:30. She sighed and took her eyes away from her computer, head beginning to hurt slightly from staring at the screen for so long. She looked out to her balcony, getting up and deciding now would be a good time for some fresh air.

She stepped out and took a deep breath, closing her eyes as the rays of light hit her skin. The peace didn’t last long however when screams erupted from down below on the street, she quickly shot her eyes open to see two blurs fighting in the air. She gasped lightly and became frozen to her spot, unable to pry her eyes away from the fight before her.

The two figures slowed down slightly and drifted apart. She made out Supergirl and a larger man holding a large type of hammer. Supergirl seemed tired, huffing slightly as she steadied herself into a fighting position. The man on the other hand seemed completely fine, ready to go another round. She watched as Supergirl charged at the man, seemingly tackling him in the air and pushing him around. She could hear a few punches land but couldn’t make out who was doing what.

Then Supergirl came flying back into a building across the street. More screams sounded and Lena watched as Supergirl grabbed a support beam and held it up, using what seemed to be the rest of her strength to heat-vision the cracks in the beams, making the building stay up. She stumbled slightly on the edge she stood on, before going back up in the air, if Lena wasn’t so far away she might think Supergirl was bleeding, but that’s not possible.

At least she hopes.

Supergirl and the man are a decent distance apart, Supergirl trying to collect herself. She watches carefully as both of the beings charge at each other, becoming a complete blur. Her breath catches in her throat as she watches them fly around each other, punches landing left and right. Then the blue blur comes flying towards her and the large man goes down. She yelps as Supergirl slides into her office, groaning.

She quickly walks over to the hurt figure on the ground, falling down to her knees. Lena scans over the blonde's body, seeing a gash in her cheek that’s somehow bleeding. Her hands are frantic, trying to figure out what to do. Out of nowhere Supergirl’s eyes open and she’s gasping.

Supergirls eyes dart all around before landing on Lena, her frantic breath slows slightly and her hardened features soften. Lena watches her carefully as she tries to sit up, only to fall back down in pain, squeezing her eyes shut and holding her left arm.

“Oh Rao, what is happening?” 

She runs a hand through her hair, more nervous than she ever thinks she’s been.“Um, don’t move, I think you’ve broken your arm.”

The sentence sounds insane coming out of her mouth, how does Supergirl break her arm? She gets up, scrambling to get her phone. “I’m going to call 9-1-1.”

“No!” The woman on the ground practically screams it. “No, don’t call 9-1-1.”

“What? Why! You’re clearly hurt.”

She groans, slowly sitting up. She waits a moment before speaking again, “Because, this has never happened before.” Supergirl takes her unhurt arm and puts it up to her cheek, gasping slightly when it presumably stings, looking at her bloody fingers.

“Okay, okay, um.” She looks between her phone and the hurt hero on her floor, sighing. “Here, scoot against the couch.”

Supergirl looks at her a moment before scooting to the white couch against the wall, groaning in pain with each movement. “What are you going to do?”

She shrugs, walking over to where Supergirl seats. “I’m not sure.” She proceeds to unbutton her shirt, only partially aware of the fact that Supergirl has now looked away completely, a slight pink tint on her cheeks.

“Lena…”

“Relax, Supergirl, I have a shirt on underneath. I’m giving you a sling.” She slips it off of her and rips the shirt, grunting with effort. She laughs softly at Supergirl’s impressed look, “Growing up a Luthor meant I had to go through a lot of ‘worst-case scenario’ training. I learned a lot of first aid.” She wraps the supers arm into a sling, looking at her handiwork when it’s done.

“How does that feel?”

She looks down at her arm and smiles dazzily, “Wonderful.”

“Good, um. I don’t have a first aid kit, but I do have tissues, so I’ll just try and wipe up your cheek the best I can.” She reaches up to the table to the left of them, grabbing a few tissues and holding them to Supergirls cheek, frowning when she sees the girl wince in pain.

“Sorry, forgot you can feel pain now.”

Supergirl lets out a pained chuckle, “It’s a strange experience for us both.”

She pulls the tissues away when they get too damp, looking at the cut that has begun to slow its bleeding. “So, who’s the guy you were fighting?”

“Raxun, a Valeronian, yet another alien that blames me for what my mother did.”

Lena smiles softly, “I understand how you feel.”

The Super frowns, “I’m sorry, Lena.”

“Don’t be, not your fault. It all falls on my brother. If anything I should be apologizing to you and your cousin.”

“Ah, Kal holds grudges, I know not to judge people based on their families’ actions.”

She nods and wipes away the last bits of blood off her cheek, sighing. “Is there anyone I can call?”

Supergirl shakes her head, “Someone should be here for me soon, I’m sure half the city saw me crash and burn.”

She lets out a laugh, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t laugh.”

“No! No, laugh all you want. This is honestly quite the funny situation.”

“It’s ironic too. I mean, a Luthor saving a Super? Think of the scandals.”

Supergirl smiles and Lena’s heart warms, “You’re pretty nice for a Luthor.”

“You’re pretty down to earth for a Super.”

“Is that supposed to be a nod at my cousins’ huge ego?”

She nods, “Too far?”

“No, no, you’re absolutely right. He’s got such a big head.”

Time seems to fly by as they talk about nothing in particular, just laughing and making small jokes. Though eventually the fun is spoiled by a woman in all black with short red hair coming into her office, followed by a team with a stretcher. Lena automatically stands and steps away from the superhero. 

Supergirl looks to the office door, “Ah, my rides here.”

She laughs, “I hope you feel better, Supergirl.”

She watches as the blonde is lifted onto a stretcher and rolled out of the room, the red-head stays by her side the whole time, saying stuff to her Lena can’t quite hear. But Lena is able to see the small smile Supergirl shoots her before being put in the elevator.

* * *

It was days before the city saw Supergirl again. Lena’s sure no one but she knows why. She thinks about it often, her mind wandering during meetings to how the blonde superhero is doing. It’s what she’s thinking about on another Saturday night, standing on her balcony, sipping a whiskey and watching the stars. She sighs and watches the whiskey in her glass as she spins it, mesmerized by the movements. 

A figure landing on the balcony with her jolts her out of her trance, making her turn. She relaxes when she recognizes the figure. Supergirl stands there, clad in her normal uniform. Her red skirt sways slightly with the girls’ movements and Lena notices the flowers in her hand.

“For me?”

Supergirl smiles softly, “Yeah. I um, wanted to thank you for saving me.”

She walks over and takes the flowers, smiling down at them. “Well, it’s the least I could do. You save tons of people every day, it’s only fair someone does it for you.”

“There’s a card on the flowers.”

Lena stares at the Super a moment, studying her features before looking down at the card, reading it aloud. “To Lena, thanks for helping me out, I appreciate it. From: Kara.”

She doesn’t even register it for a moment. The name coming off her tongue naturally. It takes a minute of staring at the card, looking up to the girl in front of her, then staring back down for her to get it. “Wait-”

“Look, Lena, I wanted to tell you earlier! Like as soon as we started becoming really good friends and there were so many times I wanted to. Like um, when we were eating takeout on the couch in your office at midnight, or when we stayed up late watching movies. But I just, I could never get the guts to tell you because what if-”

Kara’s rambling continues on, Lena doesn’t quite hear most of it but she holds up a finger when she can’t take it anymore. “Kara, calm down.”

The girl’s mouth shuts and she sighs. “Are you mad?”

“Of course I’m not mad! I’m just surprised is all.”

Kara rubs a hand on the back of her neck, “So, we’re still friends?”

“Yeah, we’re still friends.”

Kara smiles and hugs Lena tight and as she does Lena’s mind can’t help but wonder if maybe one day they could be something more. But for now, she hugs her friend back, glad Kara trusts her enough to hold her biggest secret.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I promise the new Until The End chapter will be out soon. Hope this is good enough for now. 
> 
> Kudos and comments always appreciated :)
> 
> tumblr: manwithaminivan


End file.
